


Pick One

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, implied!Merthur, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You find yourself in front of seven identical doors. A voice from above tells you: 'These seven doors lead to seven places: Narnia, Neverland, Wonderland, Hogwarts, Camelot, Middle Earth and Westeros.' Which door do you go through? Why that door? What happens?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

I don't have to ask if I can only choose one. I know. I want to visit them all. I want to see the Lantern, dance around a camp fire with Tiger Lily and the lost boys. I want to paint the roses back to white and see a Quidditch game. I want to sit at the round table, just once. I want to read all the books in Rivendell and see the skull of Aegon's dragon.

Behind each door lies both wonder and danger. Most even have probable death. But no matter which one I choose, I know that it will be worth it. So I choose.

The door falls shut behind me. I don't look back, there is no point. I look ahead and all I see is green. The hills, the trees, and most rocks seem to be covered in moss. It is a little disconcerting for someone who has never really left the city.

Then, something red catches my eye. There is a person, sitting with his back against a tree. I walk towards them, carefully, trying not to make too much noise. As I get closer, I can see that it's a man. He's staring into the distance, but I doubt he's seeing anything.

"If you want to rob me I should tell you that I don't have anything of value. If this make you want to hurt me, I should tell you that I'm not defenceless, either", the man says.

I don't stop, but keep walking till I'm standing next to him and sit down. He doesn't look any older than as I remember him. He looks marked, though, almost scarred. His shoulders are slumped and his eyebrows are drawn into a frown.

"I don't want to do either of those things", I tell him.

He looks at me then. His piercing blue eyes take me in. He doesn't seem surprised when he sees my clothes. He just nods. He brushes his dark hair out of his eyes and looks straight into mine. I know what he sees there. It's understanding. He does seem a bit surprised by that, but after a beat he just nods again.

"He was supposed to be the once and future king, that clotpole", he says.

"I know."

He sighs and looks down at his hands, where he's tying grass blades into knots. I don't know what to say. I want to unslump those shoulders, just a little bit, but I don't know how.

I look back the way I came. To my surprise, the door is still there. I know exactly what to do.

"This was just the once, you know", I say as I stand up.

I hold out my hand. He looks up at me in confusion, but he takes my hand and pulls himself up.

"Where are we going?" he asks when all the unfolding of limbs and brushing clothes is done.

I smile and point at the door.

"The future."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
